


fall, falling, fell

by qlgingerblade



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can you believe that i'm writing fluff instead of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/qlgingerblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayce isn’t quite sure when he fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall, falling, fell

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i wrote fluff  
> jesus hot sauce christmas cake

Perhaps it had been when they met, when Ezreal looked him up and down, quirked an eyebrow, gave him a grin –

– then said he looked like an absolute nerd.

Jayce had chuckled at that, and he could tell this was to be an easy friendship.

* * *

 Perhaps it had been when they were at the party celebrating the birthday of the owner of some corporation, when a man got too handsy with the blond and Jayce lived up to the title of ‘defender’.

They sat out on the balcony for rest of the night, and the techmaturgist tried not to think about how much he liked the feeling of Ezreal leaning against him. 

The sky bled orange and pink and the prodigy commented on the beauty of the view.

Jayce had agreed, his eyes trained straight toward the youth snuggled up against his side.

* * *

 Perhaps it had been the time they had gone to the beach with Vi and Caitlyn, when Jayce had seen Ezreal in all of his shirtless glory, all the tan lines, all the small scars, the large masses of freckles all across his long limbs.

They’d dipped under the surface of the ocean water, and in amazement, the brunet stared at his friend, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

Blond hair flowed under the water in a way akin to fire, and he felt it was so accurate.

Ezreal was a spitfire, and has sparked a wildfire in the techmaturgist’s veins, one that not even the ocean water they swam in would be able to quench.

* * *

 Perhaps it had been when Ezreal returned from a trip and instantly went to Jayce’s home instead of his own.

There had been no explanation for it, but the explorer sat shivering on the couch for half an hour before the defender sat down next to him and took him into his arms.

They relaxed into each other, limbs locking almost perfectly, Ezreal’s head tucking under the brunet’s chin just so.

The techmaturgist ignored his fast-beating heart at the intimacy, and didn’t let his hands go past the blond’s ribs.

* * *

 Perhaps it had been when they had gone out to a bar, and Jayce had spotted a beautiful lady across the bar.

He apologized and booked it over to her.

They flirted.

They kissed.

They went to her place.

They fucked.

And that night when they laid in her bed together, in the afterglow of coitus, she asked him why he had wanted to have sex with her.

He’d never told anyone before.

He spilled his guts.

He told her about Ezreal, every possible thing he could, the small things, the cute habits, the flaws that only made him seem more perfect, only leaving out the blond’s name. About how he was too nervous to think of  _actually doing anything romantic with the youth._

She smiled knowingly at him, and told him to talk to this ‘boy of his’.

“You never know. He might see you in the same light.”

Jayce had never felt as much hope as before, and when he returned to his own home the next morning, Ezreal came by half an hour later, with coffee and donuts he’d swiped from Vi’s desk at the station.

The brunet apologized for abandoning the blond.

Ezreal shrugged and waved it off, even if the hurt was obvious in his eyes. For such a blunt person, he didn’t seem to want it to affect him.

* * *

 Perhaps it had been the time that Jayce had finally gotten the courage to put the moves on the prodigy, only for the tables to turn.

They fell onto Jayce’s couch in a heap, and he assumed it was going to be another friendly cuddle session, one he planned on ending with a small kiss, maybe a bit of grinding, until a pair of lips were on his and it felt like heaven.

They spent the whole night, kissing as they slowly sobered up from a night at the bar again.

* * *

Or perhaps, yes,  _perhaps_  he had fallen at that first moment and just never known it.

He had hit rock bottom of the pit at first sight, but he had brought a shovel and only dug himself further with each moment.

And here he was, still just as in love as he gazed across the bedsheets at Ezreal –  _his_  Ezreal – who stretched lazily in his sleep, arms above his head and neck bared as a sign of trust in Jayce.

He trusted the brunet with his life, and the techmaturgist would always treasure it, so long as the blond did the same with his heart.

Not that he had any need to worry.

He knew heartbreak wouldn’t be the end of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is qlgingerblade.tumblr.com  
> i rp as jayce at techmaturgists-like-pastries.tumblr.com  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
